Embodiments of the present application relate generally to broadband packet transport and distribution, and more particularly to a method and system for generating a digital video broadcast (DVB) transport stream from a direct satellite system (DSS) transport stream.
The introduction of broadband networks, access devices such as set-top boxes, and media such as DVD disks recorded with digitally compressed audio, video and data signals, for example, which utilize motion Picture Expert Group (MPEG) compression protocols, may provide sound and picture quality that is virtually indistinguishable from the original material. The latest MPEG protocol called MPEG-2, provides the necessary protocols and infrastructure that may be used for transferring digitally compressed audio, video and data signals over various media. A detailed description of the MPEG-2 standard is published as ISO/IEC Standard 13818-2. As broadband networks continue to evolve, there is a need to provide access for legacy devices to ensure interoperability with legacy and disparate systems.
Satellite based systems have been utilized for decades to provide point-to-multipoint communications. Satellite based systems generally include an earth station which transmits microwave signals to an orbiting satellite. The orbiting satellite may be adapted to receive the microwave signals from the earth station, amplify the received microwave signals and transmit resulting amplified signals back towards earth or other orbiting satellites. In this regard, the satellite is adapted to function as a repeater and/or signal regenerator. Although satellites have been around for decades, the lack of standardized communication technologies, compounded with factors such as signal latency, high cost and immunity to atmospheric interference have resulted in low market penetration. Notwithstanding, advancements and standardization in satellite based communication technologies have created new opportunities that will result in greater market penetration. For example, advancements in open standards such as digital video broadcast (DVB) satellite standards and DVB data standard for Internet protocol (IP) have created opportunities for the efficient communication of streaming media to remote sites located throughout the globe.
The existence of proprietary and standardized satellite communication technologies provides a need for concurrent support of proprietary systems, legacy systems and/or systems that utilize the standardized communication technologies. For example, DirecTV which broadcasts digital television (DTV) programs utilizes a proprietary direct satellite system (DSS) transport stream, which has a packet format of 130 bytes per packet, including prefix and payload bytes. Today's standardized set-top boxes are designed to support DVB standard MPEG transport streams and do not provide support for the 130 bytes per packet DSS proprietary transport stream.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.